


Injured

by Northern_Kitsune



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Kitsune/pseuds/Northern_Kitsune
Summary: It's been days since blitz went out on his mission. Jäger is getting impatient and sick with worry till his boyfriend comes home with a little more.





	Injured

Marius wiped his face as he sighed, looking outside as the sun rose. He got done showering after his morning run. Elias was supposed to be back today after he was gone on a mission for the past few days. He was sick with worry, he hated when Elias was out there

"Ngh....i hope he's safe..." 

A knock on his door greeted the Pilot, but Elias didn't seem to be in the best of shape on the other side of the door.  
Usually, good posture graced the blonde, but today he was half slumped. Almost awkwardly stiff around the torso as he called out "Marius?" His voice equally raw.

Marius froze as he heard that voice. Could it be? He ran over to the door and swung it open, not caring that his face wasn't covered up. 

"Elias?? Scheisse...Are you alright??" He yelled as he hugged the blonde tightly.

"Yeah," he choked out as the Pilot hugged him, subconsciously straining away from the contact with a humorless laugh in an attempt to ease Marius's nerves. "Just- careful..." He warned softly, gesturing to his middle. "Mission went fine. Just, I took a little hit. Nothing bad."

"Sorry..." He backed off a little. He looked down with a slight glare.  
"What happened? Are you alright?" He asked, his voice low. He hated the thought that Eli was gone for a mission and it seems his fears came to life. Eli was injured...He tried to hide the anger in his face.

Elias shook his head, "Just a little blast, I'd rather have taken it than lost a man." He hummed, gently pressing a kiss to the Pilot's forehead before chuckling into his hair, "It's okay, Marius." His touch was gentle and reassuring as he carded his fingers through his hair.

"How bad?" The pilot asked as he leaned into his lover’s touch. He was very concerned now especially hearing the word blast. It brought back memories of his own accident with the grenade blast during that convy. That blast changed him forever...He hoped it wasn't as bad as he thought it was for Eli.

"Not bad." He reassured with a wince as he tried to chuckle, clearing his throat. "Sure, I got borderline slammed against a wall like twelve feet away but we all came out alive and that's my goal here, ja?"  
His smile was beaming but his body language spoke otherwise.

Marius looked down and clenched his fists. He was glad he wasn't hurt but still.  
He looked up at the blonde while grabbing his hand.  
"Let me see?" He asked as he pulled Eli into his room and shut the door behind him. He wanted to see to make sure he was okay...He had to see with his own eyes.

Sighing, the blonde pouted and shuffled inside. Glancing at the Pilot, he mumbled "it's really not that bad".

Lifting his shirt, his chest was exposed. A light red welting trailed from his ribs up the side of his chest, turning into a deep burn. The rest covered in bandages, was a deep red seep of clotted blood under the white material aiding in his recovery.

"See?" He chided hopefully, 

His eyes widened as he looked at the injury. Shaky hands reached out to touch the blondes chest but stopped. Tears were starting to form in his eyes as he looked up at eli. 

"Mein gott....Im just....." His voice was shaky as it trailed off "I'm....just glad your alive!” He said, his voice cracking as he spoke. He wrapped his arms around Elias's shoulders, being careful to avoid touching his wound. 

"Thank gott your....your okay Eli!" He started to sob, burying his face in the crook of eli's neck, to somewhat hide that he was crying.

Taken aback, and trying not to strain his wounds, Elias tenderly wrapped his arms around the Pilot and rubbed his back with a muffled huff.  
"Hey, it's okay... I survived, I'll heal, and we'll live to see another day." He laughed softly, pressing a kiss into Marius's hair.

"Ja...but i think I just care too much about you Eli. I haven't fallen this deep for someone since my ex fiance and I just love you too much. Seeing you hurt like this is…..painful."  
He sobbed as he spoke. He spoke the truth on what was on his heart and how he felt.

Elias enveloped the Pilot closer, no matter the ache that rippled down his spine.  
"Marius... It hurt equally to see your scars, but they healed. So will I, and we'll get through this together. Ja?" His comfort was tender and genuine, a small smile on his lips and in his voice.

He looked up at him and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Ja...I-I'm sorry Eli... I...don't know what came over me.." He looked away while blushing, he realized what all he said.

"it's okay, darling..." He whispered against the side of his head, pressing a kiss to his temple as he murmured. "Don't apologize... Ich liebe dich, Marius..." Leaning back, he smiled at the Pilot, a sweat clearly broken upon his brow but he grinned warmly at his Marius. "Ja?"

"Ich liebe dich Eli...I love you so much." He said as he glanced up at his love, noticing the sweat. "Huh?...Are you feeling okay Eli?" He reached up to feel his forehead.

Elias nodded, pressing a reassuring kiss to the corner of the Pilot's lips. "Just..." He almost sounded breathless, "it's exhausting. Standing up and.... Doing normal human being shit right now."  
A breathy laugh escaped him as he smiled at Marius.

"Then I'll help you. Anything as I'll be by your side and nein, you can't run away from this." He glanced up at Elias. He was determined to be there and to help his boyfriend. Even if it meant helping him stand or walk or whatever. He was going to be there and nothing was going to keep him away.

"ja," he exhaled, having to subtly lean on Marius. "Can I just... You don't mind if I steal your bed? I don't think I can make it to my room to lay down..." He breathed out with an imploring look.

He wrapped his arm around Elias's waist, supporting him the best he could.  
"Ja of course. Come rest, after all my bed is your bed." He gave a slight chuckle. He had spent many nights in Elias's bed anyway. He carefully led him over to his bed.

Smiling, though it was strained, Elias hobbled over to the Pilot's bed. Of course, not flopping on his bed without giving him long, tender kiss and a breathy laugh, resting their foreheads together for a moment before he sunk down onto the mattress with a long sigh of content.

Marius returned the kiss and gave a small smile when their foreheads touched. He watched Elias carefully as he sat down. The pilot shuffled around restlessly.  
"Can i get you anything for now Eli? I want to make sure your comfortable.." He asked.

"Uhm..." The blonde seemed to hesitate to ask him outright for anything, knowing he'd already caused the pilot enough grief "just... a good, long nap." He murmured, smiling hopefully up at his boyfriend from where he was sprawled. "You're welcome to join."

He sighed. "Eli im serious, you can ask for anything and I'll do it for you." He said as he crawled into his bed with him before pulling the covers up and over them. Marius laid on his stomach next to his boyfriend, resting his head on his shoulder.

"it's okay... It can wait a couple hours. I have some making up to do, Jägerchen." He teased, glancing towards the Pilot who was nestled against his side. "I made you cry, afterall." Elias's voice seemed to soften with regret, a pang upon a genuine, bleeding heart.

"Nein your okay, your fine Eli! I...was....I was just scared that you would end up like me...People....People look at you differently...When battle has left its marks on you deeply..." He looked down, covering his scarred lower face with the blanket.

Expression softening, Elias gazed at Marius as he buried his face, hiding the scars shamefully.

"Marius, look at me." He coaxed softly, his arm that he could use reached slowly towards the blankets, cupping his cheek through the fabric.  
"I'd still be happy. I would have you."

He looked up at Elias, his hands clenching the sheets. The words Eli spoke made him feel better.  
"Forgive me Eli, I forget that you won't leave me for how I look nor will I with you for anything. My last love cut me deep yet I swear your washing away those wounds..."

Gently, Elias carded his fingers through Marius's hair. "It's okay, darling..." He murmured, "Take your time, ja? I'm not rushing you on anything." He reassured with a warm, yet tired smile.

"Nein...Just...Let me stay like this with you?" He asked before leaning over and giving him a deep kiss. He could tell that Eli was tired and didn't want to keep him up too much.

Humming in agreement into the kiss, Elias's hand travelled to the Pilot's lower back. Rubbing slightly up and down his spine, even tracing the places he could reach of Marius's scar. "If you keep snogging me like that, I won't be able to sleep." he teased, beaming up at him.

He smirked as he gave a soft laugh.  
"Your fault for being gone for so long. I missed you too much. Sleep is good though so I'll smother you in kisses when we get up." He said as he yawned.

"Sounds like a deal to me..." He mumbled, a lazy smile lingering upon his lips as he melted back into the sheets and let himself drift off, the feeling of Marius pressed against his side, feeling his heartbeat, warm breaths, all of it easing much of Elias's discomfort.


End file.
